


Time For A Break

by Dibsanddabs



Series: ThorBruceWeek2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU: The team lives in the tower, Bruce works too much, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: ThorBruce Week, Day Three: Science // Soft“How long have you been staring at that screen?” Thor asked, walking the rest of the way into the room and standing next to Bruce’s chair. He rested a hand on his shoulder, making sure Bruce knew he wouldn’t be walking away that easily.“Um, not sure.” Bruce said, not looking up. He typed a few more lines before deleting all but one of them. “Few hours. Maybe more.” Thor hummed softly.“So don’t you think it’s time for a break?” He asked.-Bruce has been working for far too long, and it's up to Thor to get him to take a break.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: ThorBruceWeek2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540546
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	Time For A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Day three! Still going! Comments and kudos are adored!

Thor often liked to watch Bruce work. The way his brow furrowed slightly when he was trying to think. The way he softly whispered to himself as he worked through the problem of the day. Thor didn’t hang around long enough to be distracting or in the way, but he often made excuses to come and see Bruce in the lab. 

This time however, when Thor leant against the doorframe to watch Bruce for a moment, he sighed softly. The furrow in Bruce’s brow was too deep, the muttering too sharp and irritated. The way he moved across the space was tense, rather than the easy way he usually fitted in. 

“Bruce.” Thor said, staying back for the moment to not startle him. Bruce didn’t seem to hear him though, tapping rapidly on the desktop instead as he swore sharply under his breath. “Bruce, my love.” Thor said again, taking one step into the room. Bruce suddenly looked up then. 

“Oh, Thor, hi.” He said quickly, most of his brain clearly still occupied by whatever problem had stumped him. “I’m actually just in the middle of something. So…”. He turned back to computer, seemingly trying to ask Thor to leave without sounding rude. 

“How long have you been staring at that screen?” Thor asked, walking the rest of the way into the room and standing next to Bruce’s chair. He rested a hand on his shoulder, making sure Bruce knew he wouldn’t be walking away that easily. 

“Um, not sure.” Bruce said, not looking up. He typed a few more lines before deleting all but one of them. “Few hours. Maybe more.” Thor hummed softly. 

“So don’t you think it’s time for a break?” He asked. “Perhaps it will aid in clearing your mind. Help you think more clearly.” 

“No I need to work this out.” Bruce said, shrugging Thor off and typing a line that looked very similar to the words he’d just deleted. “I’ll see you later Thor.” 

“Bruce. You are circling.” Thor said. “And you need to reset. Isn’t that something you often say?” 

Bruce looked like he was about to protest again before stopping himself. He leant back in his chair away from the screen. The furrow was still in his brow, but it softened just a little. 

“I suppose you’re right.” He said with a sigh. “I can take ten minutes. And a cup of tea.” 

“Tea it is.” Thor said with a smile. Bruce looked up at him before briefly turning back to the computer. He made sure his work was saved, wrote down a couple of notes to come back to, then pushed himself away to stand up. He turned to Thor with a half apology in his smile. 

“You know you don’t have to take care of me.” He said softly. 

“I am aware. You’re very capable. But as part of our relationship I do enjoy making sure you are comfortable.” Thor said softly, reaching out to stroke some hair behind Bruce’s ear before cupping his jaw. “Your happiness is very important to me.” 

Bruce hummed softly before leaning in for a soft, slow kiss. He moved a hand to hold the front of Thor’s shirt, something baggy with a band on it he’d never heard of. Thor had apparently grown very fond of Scandinavian music since he’d begun spending more time on Earth. 

“Yours is to me too.” Bruce said softly. “So lets get some tea, and you can tell me about your day because I’ve been in this room all day.” 

“Gladly.” Thor said, pressing another soft kiss to his lips before pulling away enough to lead him out of the room, heading towards Thor’s rooms. Bruce’s belongings had slowly been making their way into his rooms anyway, although neither of them had formally agreed to start living together. Even if Bruce spent fewer nights in his own room than Thor’s, even when Thor wasn’t on the planet. 

Bruce moved straight to the kettle, pulling out his box of teas that had now made it’s home in Thor’s kitchenette. “Have you been doing anything interesting?”

“I’ve been correcting some pages on the website Wikipedia.” Thor said, getting tea cups and the honey Bruce liked. “It took many emails, but the explanation I gave of being there when these events happened has finally been taking seriously. And we agreed to keep pages on the mythology, as the stories that were told were often as important to humans as the true events.” 

Bruce chuckled a little, turning to Thor as he waited for the water to boil.

“Please tell me you haven’t also spent the day staring at a computer.” He teased. 

“I have not. I also visited the park to feed the ducks. I took peas as you told me to. And then I visited Isabella in the bakery and picked up some pastries for us. She told me to say hello from her.” He smiled a little. “It was a quiet day, but pleasant.” 

“Sounds it.” Bruce said, picking a tea for himself and pushing the box to Thor to choose his own. “Next time I’ll have to come with you. We should have some proper time together before you have to leave again.” He didn’t intend for the last few words to come out as sad, but there wasn’t really another way to say it.   
Thor placed one hand on Bruce’s waist, the other on Bruce’s cheek. He held him with gentleness and care. He squeezed his waist gently as Bruce settled into the touch, looking up at him. 

“You know I will always come back to you.” He said softly. 

“I know.” Bruce replied with a sigh. “I just miss you. But I can cope.” 

“I miss you too. Dearly.” Thor said softly, leaning in to kiss Bruce’s forehead softly. “I was considering making you an offer however, next time I need to return to Asgard.” 

“Oh?” Bruce said, turning to kiss Thor’s hand before pulling away as the kettle boiled. He poured the hot water over their tea. “And what would that be?”

“I thought you may like to join me.” Thor said. 

Bruce stopped pouring, looking back over his shoulder at Thor. “Join you in Asgard?” He asked. 

“Indeed.” Thor said. “I think you’d find a lot to study there. And I would love to show you my home.” 

Bruce paused for just a moment more before finishing pouring the tea, turning to pass Thor’s to him. 

“I would really love that.” He said. “I… Could I survive in the atmosphere? It’s a totally different planet.” 

“I assure you it’s perfectly safe for you.” Thor said. “The greatest danger to you would likely be your own curiosity.” 

“And I’d meet your family.” Bruce said. “That’s not gone well in the past.” Thor managed at chuckle at that. 

“None of my family will attack you. My mother will adore you. My father will likely ask you a lot of questions but he means no harm.” Thor said. 

“And they won’t mind that I’m not an Asgardian?” Bruce asked. 

“They will not. It is hardly unusual for our kind to venture further afield than our own planet.” Thor brought his cup up to his mouth, taking a sip. Bruce took a breath, beginning to drink his own tea through a smile. 

“I’d love to go with you.” He said softly. “Thank you, for offering.” 

“Of course.” Thor said with a smile. “And perhaps you will allow me one more offer.” He set his cup down, placing his arm around Bruce’s waist instead and pulling him close. “Do not return to work today.” He leaned in to kiss him softly, his lips warm from the tea. “I would very much enjoy your company.” Bruce laughed, smiling as he returned the kiss. 

“I think I could do that.”


End file.
